


the type of person you run after

by Lovelylime



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/F, ffvii remake said you can have little a wlw. as a treat.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelylime/pseuds/Lovelylime
Summary: Aerith’s not really sure what’s happening, but apparently this is Tifa. And she’s…Oh, wow.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 18
Kudos: 358





	the type of person you run after

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell how much of this is my big gay crush on tifa lockhart

_Tifa._

Cloud didn’t even seem to realize he’d said it, when he’d stumbled and seemed to lose himself. And honestly, Aerith was kind of bummed. Cloud was pretty, and strong, and not exactly _nice_ but he was trying, so it’s not like you can blame a girl for getting her hopes up a bit. But if this Tifa is close enough for Cloud to say her name almost unconsciously, then she’s probably already got her eye on him, even if Cloud seems to think otherwise. 

Ah, well. Maybe Aerith will even get to meet her someday. 

*** 

“Someday” ends up meaning “today”, when they make it to the Sector 7 gate only for Cloud to jump when he looks through the window of the carriage rolling past. 

“Tifa?”  
“Cloud!?” 

Aerith’s not really sure what’s happening, but apparently this is Tifa. And she’s… 

Oh, wow. 

Really, just… wow. Soft hair, gentle eyes, a beautiful dress that can’t quite conceal the muscles underneath, the coiled strength in those arms, those _thighs_. Goddamn, Cloud’s gotta be some sort of idiot if he’s insisting this woman _isn’t_ his girlfriend. 

And then the carriage is rolling away, and Cloud’s telling her that Tifa can take care of herself, and it’s all Aerith can do to hold back from yelling at him that even if she can, you don’t let a lady like that go into danger alone. Especially not when the danger is a scumbag like Don Corneo. Aerith shudders at the very thought of him going after Tifa. 

So then they’re off again, back towards Wall Market, following in Tifa’s wake. 

*** 

Currying favours, fighting a gladiator match and getting a makeover weren’t exactly what Aerith had in mind when she decided to rescue Tifa, but here she is, sitting in a chair while Madam M’s assistants curl her eyelashes. She still doesn’t get what the problem was with her old outfit. It was plenty cute. 

“You must be pretty close friends to go through all this trouble,” Madam M says from where she sits on a bench in the back of the room, overseeing Aerith’s makeover from the mirror. “I don’t think there’s anyone I’d try this hard for.”  
“You know, actually, I haven’t even really met Tifa yet, but she and Cloud seem pretty close. Although I was the one to push Cloud to come after her. I mean, sure, we haven’t met yet, but I saw her earlier, and she seems…” Aerith struggles to find the words. 

“She seems like the type of person you run after,” she finishes. 

“...Huh,” Madam M says, and Aerith glances up in the mirror to see her fanning herself thoughtfully. “And here I thought you’d be all over that spiky blonde. This Tifa girl must be something if she’s managed to snare you both.” 

Aerith is spared from having to reply by an assistant coming over to do her lipstick, but she can’t hide her blush from the mirror. 

*** 

Any apprehension Aerith has for dealing with Don Corneo’s utter creepery is buoyed by how absolutely _adorable_ Cloud looks. She keeps trying to link their arms together, because come on, Cloud, these are pricier dresses than they’ll ever wear again so they should enjoy it while it lasts. 

“You don't find this… weird?” Cloud asks hesitantly, “That I’m… you know… in a dress?” 

Aerith blinks at him. “Why would I? You’re cute. You should wear something other than all black more often.” 

“...Huh” Cloud says. And then after a minute of silence, “You think girls are cute?” 

“Well, obviously,” Aerith replies, and finally succeeds in linking their arms together as they walk. 

*** 

Tifa’s so, so much cuter up close. Despite her initial confusion, she readily accepts Aerith into the team. And now, as they exchange a look and understand the plan without having to say a word, Aerith can’t help a little smile. She and Tifa just click. It’s that simple. 

And when Tifa kicks a guy in the face over top of Aerith’s head, hoo boy. Those sure are a pair of legs. 

*** 

Tifa reaches for the bag of clothes Leslie left for them, but before she passes it to Aerith, she stops, looking her up and down. 

“You know,” she says, “You’re gorgeous in that dress.” 

Aerith can feel herself flush to the tips of her ears. She very consciously _does not_ look as Tifa changes. Although she is very pleasantly surprised that Tifa’s usual outfit allows for some great views (Oh god, the abs). 

“Hey,” Aerith calls as they start heading down the hallway. “After we beat this guy’s ass, do you want to hang out? Maybe get some food?” 

Tifa grins at her. “I was about to ask you the same thing. Is it bad that I’m kinda glad that Cloud almost fell to his death because it means I got to meet you?” 

“Not at all, me too,” Aerith laughs, and reaches out to link her arm with Tifa’s.

They just click. Simple as that.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm probably gonna write more of these two because of the aforementioned big gay crush on tifa lockhart
> 
> anyway as always i love you
> 
> edit: oh my god, this has become my most read and most kudoed fic in only 2 days, i love you guys


End file.
